


Jolene Strange and the War of the Worlds

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But not Supreme Family with Peter, Crossover, Don't steal my stuff., Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Supreme Family with OC, Supremefamily, The Golden Trio becomes The Golden Quartet, When do Stephen Strange and Tony Stark ever do what they're told?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Stephen Strange and Tony Stark find out that their daughter left home behind their backs to wade into a war.  So, they do what any self-respecting fathers would do.  They go after her and wade into a war that neither of them could ever be prepared for.  In other words, Tony Stark and Stephen Strange go on the hunt for horcruxes and stand against Voldemort with their daughter and her friends.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Jolene Strange/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Has Anybody Seen My Soldier?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never attempted something like this before. OC? Sure. Crossover? Been there, done that. Crossover starring an OC? ... Eh ... Not so much. So, please be gentle and constructive.

* * *

**Jolene Strange and the War of the Worlds**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** As always, I own nothing. Except Jolene Strange.

 **Rating:  
** M (Just to be safe)

 **Genre:  
** Action/Adventure|Drama|Hurt/Comfort|Angst|Family|Romance

 **Pairings:  
** IronStrange  
PotterStrange  
Ron/Hermione

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Celine Dion – "Ashes"  
Shania Twain – "Soldier"

* * *

Has Anybody Seen My Soldier?

* * *

_What's left to say? | These prayers ain't workin' anymore | Every word shot down in flames_

' _Cause I've been shakin' | I've been bendin' backwards till I'm broke | Watchin' all these dreams go up in smoke | Let beauty come out of ashes | Let beauty come out of ashes | And when I pray to God | All I ask is | Can beauty come out of ashes?_

* * *

Jolene Strange stared at her computer sadly as the file she'd been saving loaded to a flash drive. She'd been jolted out of her inner monologue as her computer dinged, indicating that the file transfer had been completed. Of all the things she imagined doing before heading off to her final year at Hogwarts, this was certainly not on the list. But, then, being the daughter of the Sorcerer Supreme and IronMan – and being a witch on top of all that – her life had always been anything and everything _but_ normal. She had weighed all of her options, carefully, and this seemed like the safest. Option one: she could have been honest with her fathers. But that would have only ended in her fathers trying to talk her out of her decision. Or worse: they'd come with her. Jolene knew she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't leave the muggle world without two of their strongest defenders. Option two … Now, _that_ … _That_ had certainly been tempting. She had considered wiping her father's memories of her; just like her friend, Hermione Granger, had done with her own parents. But, after careful consideration, Jolene had dismissed the idea as both cruel and impractical. Impractical because she knew that there were far too many other people who also had memories of her that she'd also have to wipe: Wong, the Avengers … Too many memories to wipe inconspicuously. And cruel because … Well, she thought back to her fathers' war against Thanos and The Snap … And, she knew … She knew that if either or both of her fathers hadn't walked away from that battle … She knew that her memories were all that she would have had left … And she wouldn't have traded them for anything else in the world. She couldn't bring herself to steal those same memories from her fathers. So, option three, it was. Lie to her fathers and leave them behind with her final goodbyes recorded on a video to be viewed in the event of her death.

"You know what to do, FRIDAY?" Jolene quietly asked her father's AI as she tucked her flash drive safely away inside her jewelry box.

"Yes, but I must say that I don't believe this is the right thing for you to be doing, Jolene." The AI replied, the concern evident in even her computer-generated voice.

"That wasn't what I asked, FRI!" Jolene warned, sternly.

"I understand the directives you've given me." The AI replied. Jolene was beginning to wonder if she was just imagining the emotions in the AI's voice as the computer deadpanned her response. "What I _don't_ understand is why you've saved your video to a flash drive when I could simply play the video for your fathers on any number of different platforms."

"No, I wouldn't expect that a computer _would_ understand sentimentality." Jolene mused, mostly to herself. "I saved it to the flash drive to give them something to hold on to. Something tangible. Something of mine that they could hold onto after … _if_ …" She corrected herself, the unspoken words hanging in the air.

"I still wish you'd reconsider." FRIDAY replied, though she knew that the plea would fall on deaf ears. Even an AI could see that Jolene Strange had grown to possess a level of stubbornness that rivaled even the collective stubbornness of her fathers.

"You know I can't do that." Jolene replied, solemnly. "My friends have already made up their minds. They're wading into a war – I can't change that." She reasoned, darkly, as she finished packing the rest of her essentials into a bag. "But I _can_ go with them. I _can_ fight by their side. And, I _can_ take a stand against Voldemort. You can't honestly tell me that either of my fathers would do anything any differently." Jolene finished packing the rest of her things and took another look around her room: the room she'd grown up in. A room she wasn't entirely certain she'd ever see, again. "I know what I have to do. I just need you to live up to your end of the bargain."

"You know I will." FRIDAY confirmed. Jolene nodded as she slung her bag over her shoulder before sliding her sling ring onto her fingers. With one final glance around, she froze for a fraction of a moment as she heard her father's voice calling for her from down the hall. _"Jolene?!"_ Jolene shook her head clear of the second thoughts that crept up in her mind before raising her hands and conjuring a portal. _"Jolene!"_ Jolene steadied her resolve before stepping through the portal.

* * *

_Don't close the door when you leave | It's cold out | I need to see the air when you breathe | And say out loud_

_That you'll be home soon | Not to worry | You're gonna hurry back_

_Has anybody seen my soldier? | Standing all alone | Has anybody seen my soldier | Just tryna get home_

* * *

"Jolene!" Stephen Strange called out. He'd been searching for his daughter all morning. The time was drawing near for him and Tony to take their daughter to England to catch the Hogwarts Express for the last time. He had been hoping to share a few meditation techniques to help her cope with the stress of the finals. He knew how much pressure his daughter put on herself to excel academically. She got it from him. Something he had always wished he could have avoided passing on to his daughter. "Jolene?" He called out again, having searched the kitchen, the living room, the library and come up empty-handed. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't stop the bud of worry that was slowly starting to blossom and bloom in his chest. It was unlike his daughter to be this hard to locate. "Jolene, honey?" He called out, passing down the hallway to his daughter's room. "Jolene? Where are you?"

"Can't find her, either, huh?" Tony Stark questioned, coming to stand behind his husband in the doorway to their daughter's bedroom.

"You've been looking for her, too?" Stephen questioned, fighting like hell to hold back his concern.

"Yeah, I thought we could all spend some time together as a family before she takes off for her final year at Hogwarts." Tony replied. "But I haven't been able to find her anywhere." Tony paused as he looked into his husband's eyes and saw the thinly veiled concern written in them. "I thought she was with you." He added, hating how the anxiety built up in his chest.

"I was hoping she was with you." Stephen replied, finally unable to hold the back the concern that had been building within him.

"Please tell me that this doesn't mean what I think it means." Tony all but begged his husband. "Please tell me that she's just playing some twisted idea of a prank or-or-or something!" Stephen knew Tony was on the verge of a panic attack and, honestly, he couldn't blame him.

"Tony." Stephen spoke calmly and steadily, forcing his husband to focus on only him. "Breathe." He commanded, softly. "I'm sure there is a perfectly…" But the Sorcerer's voice died away as he noticed something laying on his daughter's nightstand.

"Stephen?" Tony questioned, watching Stephen make his way over to Jolene's nightstand. "What is it? What's going on?" As his eyes wandered over to the nightstand, he found what had caught his husband's attention. A single piece of parchment. Jolene only ever used parchment when she was at school. When she was at home, she used her computer and/or her phone for everything. The parchment stood out stark against the rest of her room – at least to anybody that knew her.

Picking up the parchment in his chronically trembling hands, Stephen let his eyes roam over the page in his hand as a sickening sense of dread began churning over and over in his gut. "No." He breathed, shakily. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a new variation on the nightmares that tormented him. A frightening new addition to the collection of Stephen Strange's nightmares.

"Stephen?" Tony questioned, softly – almost timidly – as entered his daughter's room and moved to stand behind his husband. "What is it?" He asked, carefully, as his eyes landed on the parchment in his husband's hands. Reading over the words written in his daughter's unmistakably unique handwriting. "Oh, God." He breathed, shocked by his daughter's words.

* * *

_Dear Dad and Pops_

_By now, I'm sure you've already figured out I am not home. Truth be told … There's a war coming. Not here. Not on Earth or at least … Not on the Muggle Earth. It's … complicated and … messy as hell. I wish I could fully explain it … The time that my friends and I have all been dreading is looming on the horizon. Voldemort is coming back. In a big way. Like Thanos on Titan big. Harry is the chosen one. He has to go toe-to-toe with Voldemort. One of them has to kill the other. It was written in a prophecy. Pops, I know you don't buy into that sort of thing, but … They're real! Okay? They just are. I don't have time to completely explain that. The point is Ron, Hermione and I have all talked it through. We are not about to let Harry walk into a war alone. If he's gonna take down the son of a bitch that killed his parents – and tried to kill him – then … he's gonna need all the help and the support that he can get. We're going with him. Don't ask, I won't tell you where we're going. That's kind of why I wrote you this letter. Easier for me to protect you by not giving you certain information if I'm talking to you in writing rather than face-to-face. Don't bother asking FRIDAY either. She doesn't have any more information than I'm giving you. That's by design. The less that you guys know, the better. I know you don't believe this – you probably don't_ _want_ _to believe this - but I do know what I'm getting myself into. I know the risks that I'm taking. Ron, Hermione and I all know that we are wading into a war. We know that it is going to be dirty and messy and yes … even bloody. We know that not everybody who walks onto that battlefield is going to walk away. We have accepted the fact that we may not ever make it back home. That's why, I left a video with FRIDAY to be played in the event that I don't walk away from that battlefield. There's also a hard copy just because … I wanted to give you something tangible … So … Yeah … There's that. Look I just want you both to know that I love you both more than anything. That's why I have to keep you both safe. Not only that but the Muggle World needs you. Please don't try to follow me. This is something I have to do. And, you know – if the roles were reversed – you both would do the same damn thing. Please just know that I love you both and I'm doing what I have to do to keep you both safe. And if you both care about me as much I know that you do … Please …_ _Don't_ _try to follow me. And, don't try to find me._

_Love,  
Your baby girl,  
Jolene Rose Strange_

* * *

Tony and Stephen shared a desperate look. "This can't be happening." Stephen muttered quietly. Turning on his heel, Tony started pacing the room anxiously.

"You mean like how our daughter can't be wading into a war?!" Tony half screamed. He knew he sounded crazy. For all he knew, he could be. All he cared about was that he and his husband had just found a letter written by their daughter that was one apology away from being a suicide note. "FRIDAY?!" He roared, just knowing that his AI would have the answers that he so desperately sought. "Tell us she's lying! Tell us that none of this is real! Tell us that none of this is happening!"

Stephen knew his husband was teetering on the brink of a breakdown. But he felt paralyzed by his daughter's words. How could this be happening?! His greatest fear was coming to pass. His daughter was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and wasn't letting him carry part of the burden for her. Worse than that … She was walking into a war without him there to protect her. All he knew, with any degree of certainty, was that they _had_ to find their daughter. Preferably _before_ it was too late.

"FRIDAY?!" Tony roared, again, demanding answers. "Don't make me reprogram you! You know I'll do it."

"Boss." The AI began, softly. "Jolene has programmed me with specific directives–" She began to add, before being cut off.

"BULLSHIT!" Tony roared, tears stealing from his eyes. "I can – and I AM – overriding her!" He shouted. "Tell me where my daughter is, right now, or so help me, GOD!"

"I'm afraid I don't know anything more about Jolene's whereabouts than you do, Boss." The AI's tone verified her sincerity and the truth of her words. Even in his panicked haze, Tony knew that much. "All I can give you is the video that she recorded and instructed me to play for you in the event of her–"

"Don't you dare say it!" Tony hissed, dangerously.

"FRIDAY." Stephen interjected, fighting to keep his voice level and calm. "Just tell us whatever you can." He instructed, softly. Just then, the screen on Jolene's desktop computer came to life. Turning to look at the screen, Tony and Stephen waited on bated breath as they watched their daughter's face light up the screen.

* * *

 _Hey, dad … Hey, pops …_ Jolene began, clearly seeming anxious. _Not to be all melodramatic but … If you're watching this then … I'd be willing to bet that … I am no longer among the living._ Jolene paused for a moment to shake her head. _Okay, yeah, even I'll admit … That was a little dark._ Jolene added with a subtle smirk. _But, in all seriousness. I'm sorry I had to be so secretive when I left, I just … I knew that if I had been honest about everything – about what I was planning to do … You would have forbidden it … Would have tried to talk me out of it … And, hell, Pops, you probably would have had FRIDAY put me on lockdown._ Tony couldn't deny that his daughter knew him all too well. _Or worse … You would have demanded to join me. As much as I would love to have you with me through all of this … I just … I can't take you away from the Muggle World. They need you both. If we fail … If Voldemort wins … I can't guarantee that he won't come after the Muggle World. If he does, he'll have worldwide genocide on his mind. The guy hates muggles and he'll kill them all – along with any witches or wizards that try to take a stand against him. Which is why we have to stop him. But I need to keep you both safe. I love you both … So much … I just … I want you both to know that you've both given me everything I need to take this chance. You've given me everything I need to stand up to Voldemort. Dad, you've taught me a lot of defensive magic that Hogwarts has never even heard of … Pops, you've taught me to be smart … Not to just rush in, guns blazing … And, you've both made the strong and independent woman that I am. If it wasn't for everything that you've taught me … I wouldn't have the courage to do this … To wade into a war and fight by my friends' sides … You've given me the strength that I need to be the hero that Wizarding World needs. And, if … If I don't make it back … I need you both to know how grateful I am to you … How much I love you both for all that you've done for me. Which is why I need you to do this one last thing for me … Don't look for me. Don't try to find me and_ _ **DON'T**_ _come after me. The only thing keeping me sane right now is knowing that you'll both be safe. Just remember that I will always love you both and I will always be your baby girl. And, I want to leave you both with the only promise I can make, right now … If I make it out of this alive … I'll hurry straight back home to you both … That much I_ _ **can**_ _promise. … I only wish I could promise you more than that._ Jolene finished with a soft, sad, smile, as she reached forward to turn off the camera as the screen went blank.

* * *

Tony and Stephen just stared at each other in slack-jawed shock. They had always known their daughter to have a mind of her own. But, to just run off and disappear and wade into a war … Without them knowing? This was uncharted territory. Neither of them could think or even move for a long moment. What the hell were they supposed to do with this knowledge. Finally, Stephen seemed to return to his senses as he stormed out of the room. A moment later Tony snapped out of his shock, as well, and rushed after his husband. "Where are you going?"

"Going to find our daughter." Stephen ground out, stalking down the hall with a look of steely determination written on his countenance. After a fleeting moment, Tony tried to shake his head clear of the panicked thoughts. But, glancing around his daughter's bedroom, he couldn't get his daughter's words out of his head. _"If I make it out of this alive … I'll hurry straight back to you both. That much I_ _ **can**_ _promise. … I only wish I could promise you more than that."_ Tony admired his husband's ability to stay as clear-headed as he was. Right now, Tony didn't know how or what to think as he wrapped his arms around himself before sinking down onto Jolene's bed. "Aw, Jo … Why did you do that?" He whispered to the empty room.


	2. God I Gotta Be Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen confronts his daughter about her disappearance ... Things don't exactly go according to his plan.

* * *

**Jolene Strange and The War of the Worlds**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** Same as chapter 1.

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Family|Drama|Action|Angst|Romance

 **Pairings:  
** IronStrange|PotterStrange|Ron/Hermione

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Miley Cyrus – “The Climb”  
Hannah Montana and Billy Ray Cyrus – “Love That Lets Go”

* * *

God I Gotta Be Strong

* * *

_The struggles I’m facing | The chances I’m taking | Sometimes might knock me down but | No, I’m not breaking | I may not know it | But, these are the moments that | I’m going to remember most yeah | Just got to keep going | And I | I gotta be strong | Just keep pushing on ‘cause_

* * *

A ring of golden orange sparks flickered to life outside of number four Privet Drive as Jolene walked through the portal she had opened in her room. Taking in the sight of the home previously owned by her best friend’s cruel aunt, uncle and cousin, the young witch couldn’t help thinking about how much everything had changed suddenly. She used to think of this place as a little house of horrors – given the stories that Harry had told her and the rest of their friends. But, now … Without the former residents occupying the home, it just felt … different somehow. Jolene couldn’t pinpoint the new feeling it gave off, but it was definitely not the same. Shaking her head clear of her off topic thoughts before striding up the walk and closing the distance between herself and the front door. She briefly entertained the idea of knocking but it just … didn’t feel right. So, she just gripped the doorknob in her hand and opened the door. Walking through the door, she quickly found her way through the living room.

“Jolene!” Hermione greeted her, brightly, throwing her arms around Jolene as she walked into the living room. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Yeah!” Fred Weasley chimed in as Hermione finally released the latest arrival to their group.

“We were your mum and dad would have put you on lock down.” George added to his twin’s thought.

Rolling her eyes in only mild annoyance as she replied “George, how many times do I have to tell you…” She began, gently correcting her friend’s remark. “I don’t _have_ a mom … My parents are both men … I have two dads.”

“Yeah, we know.” Fred shrugged, mischievously.

“We just love to bug you.” George added, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“Yes, it’s just one big bundle of laughs.” Alister Moody growled, cutting through the group of young friends as he crossed the room.

“Don’t mind Mad Eye.” Ron Weasley added, joining his friends and his brothers. “Fred and George are just the only ones in here trying to do anything about the wicked tension in here.”

“Trust me.” Jolene smiled, warmly. “I know how it is.”

“Jolene!” Harry Potter greeted, excitedly as he found his way over to the small group. “I’m so glad you could be here.” He added, relieved to see all of his best friends had shown up to support him. Throwing his arms around the young witch, he held her tightly for a moment before finally releasing her.

“How did you manage to get here?” Hermione questioned, curiously.

“Yes, please tell us you didn’t do what Hermione did.” Harry all but begged. “I know how much your dads mean to you –“

“Excuse me?” Hermione interjected, clearly hurt by Harry’s response.

“Sorry, ‘Mione.” Harry replied sincerely. “I didn’t mean to imply–”

“It’s all right.” Hermione replied. “I understand.” She added, gently stroking Harry’s arm in a gesture meant to demonstrate her forgiveness and her understanding. 

“No, I didn’t.” Jolene shrugged, guiltily. “I uh … I sorta … Bailed on my dads.” She added, shamefully. “I just couldn’t face trying to tell them what I was really doing.” She hurriedly rushed on to explain herself. “I know – if I had told them what I was really doing – they would have forbidden it … Or worse.”

“What could possibly be worse than that?” Ron questioned, curiously.

“They would have bullied me into bringing them along.” Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all stared in slack-jawed shock at Jolene’s deadpanned response. They had all been so absorbed in their conversation that they had failed to notice the portal that flared to life in a ring of golden orange sparks next to them. 

“Damn straight.” Doctor Stephen Strange interjected. The group of young friends all turned to see who had spoken in the dark and furious voice. “Jolene Rose Strange…” Stephen growled, furiously. “What the hell do you have to say for yourself?!”

* * *

_It’s time to move on even though I’m not ready | I’ve got to be strong and trust where you’re headin’ | Even though it’s not easy (It’s not easy) | Right now the right kind of love is the love that lets go go_   
_There’s an old dance that we’ve done forever | You give me your hand but decide when to reach | You always let me be me | But now’s my time to take chances and find my own wings | And whatever happens I know you’ll be there waitin’ for me_

* * *

It had taken Stephen far longer than he would have liked to clear his mind enough to focus on the task at hand. He knew that what he had planned would require his complete focus and intense concentration. He focused himself on his daughter and forced himself into a deep trance-like meditative state as he separated his consciousness from his body to allow himself to search through multiple dimensions until he could hone in on Jolene’s energy. As he allowed himself to fall deeper into his trance, he was surrounded by the sight of a home that didn’t look familiar to him. As he continued to take in the sights around him, he recognized a few of the faces around him. He could recognize Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley – his daughter’s friends from school. Though most of the other faces around him were unfamiliar. Finally, he looked down as if to look down at his own body but instead of seeing his own form he saw that of his daughter. He had connected with her consciousness and was seeing things through her eyes. While he may not know the name or address of the place where she was, he could at least see it clearly enough to conjure a portal to his daughter. That would do. At least he had a way to bring her back home.

Slowly, Stephen began the process of separating himself from Jolene’s consciousness. After slowly returning to his own physical form, Stephen shook the haze from his mind as he slowly raised himself up to a sitting position. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the sorcerer took a cleansing breath before reaching into his pocket for his sling ring. Sliding the ring onto his finger, he prepared to conjure a portal to bring his daughter back home. However, he was soon distracted as he turned to see his husband walk into the room.

“Did you find her?” Stephen shared his husband’s anxiety over their daughter’s mysterious whereabouts. “Please, tell me you know where she is!” Tony was on the verge of begging.

“I did find her.” Stephen replied, forcing his voice to remain calm for Tony’s sake. “I don’t have an address, but I was able to see where she is. I’m gonna conjure a portal and go get her.”

Tony nodded as he took in his husband’s calm demeanor. He only wished that he could be as calm assured of himself as Stephen clearly was. But he trusted his husband. “I’m coming with you.” He insisted, trying to shake the nerves that arose at the thought of travelling via portal. One would think that having married a sorcerer and raised a witch; he would have become more comfortable with magic. But truth be told, he really wasn’t. He supposed that he would never feel fully comfortable with magic. He loved his husband and his daughter dearly. But he just wasn’t totally comfortable using or being exposed to magic that way.

Stephen appreciated his husband’s eagerness to get their daughter back. But he knew that Tony wasn’t comfortable travelling by portal and right now was not the time to try to get him to face that fear. This didn’t require both of them and he knew Tony trusted him to bring their daughter back, safely. “Tony, I appreciate that.” Stephen smiled at his husband warmly. “But I know how you feel about portals and honestly … I can handle this, alone. I promise you I will bring Jolene home, safely.” The Sorcerer smiled at his husband, fondly, as he gently stroked Tony’s shoulders and biceps to comfort the billionaire.

“Just…” Tony began, hating how helpless he felt in this situation. “…Bring our baby girl home.” He added, shakily. 

“I will.” Stephen replied, solemnly, before pulling his husband in for a long, slow, kiss, holding him tight against him. He hoped he could instill a sense of security in his husband to get him by until he brought their daughter home. After several minutes, they finally pulled apart. “I love you, Tony.” He added, gently stroking his husband’s cheek with a trembling hand.

“I hate how much this feels like a goodbye.” Tony replied, staring straight into Stephen’s stormy eyes.

“Think of it as ‘We’ll be right back’.” The Sorcerer replied, smiling fondly as he turned from his husband before conjuring the portal that would take him to his daughter. Before stepping through the portal, he offered his husband one final sentiment “See ya on the other side.” The Sorcerer spoke with the smile that Tony loved so much. A smile that brought a similar expression to the anxious billionaire’s countenance.

Watching the portal close behind Stephen Tony couldn’t help feeling a bit sheepish as he waved to the place where Stephen disappeared through the portal. “See ya soon, babe.” He muttered to the empty room.

* * *

_There’s always gonna be another mountain | I’m always gonna wanna make it move | Always gonna be an uphill battle | Sometimes, I’m gonna have to lose | Ain’t about how fast I get there | Ain’t about what’s waiting on the other side | It’s the climb_

* * *

“Who the bloody hell are you?!” Alastor Moody demanded, heatedly, as he angrily limped across the room to where the intruder stood. “And just what the _hell_ do you think _you’re_ doing here?!” He growled, intending to intimidate the intruder.

“And, just how did you know to find this place?” Kingsley Shacklebolt interjected with his own question. To his credit, he managed to keep his voice far more level and calmer than Moody had done. Still, Stephen was having none of it.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange.” Stephen identified, himself, as his back straightened while his senses went on high alert. He knew the men around him were trying to intimidate him and – while he understood their motives as he hadn’t exactly been invited – he would not allow anyone to deter him from his mission to bring his daughter home. “And, I am here to collect my daughter.”

Suddenly all eyes were on Jolene. Taking in all the intense gazes all around her, she had been about to speak when she was interrupted. “Jolene?” Remus Lupin interjected, gently. “Is this true?” The werewolf’s voice held none of the suspicion or accusation of his comrades, merely curiosity.

“Yes.” Jolene sighed, gesturing toward her father. “This is my dad.” She paused, turning to direct her next statement to Stephen. “And, I’m guessing he used astral projection to find me?” She asked, her eyebrow cocked in suspicion that she already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Stephen replied, firmly.

“And, did it ever cross your mind that _maybe_ I asked you **not** to try to find me or come after me _for a reason_?!” She asked, clearly irritated that her parents had not heeded her warnings.

“Really?” Stephen asked, unable to conceal his snark. “Do you really expect your father and I to allow you to walk into a war alone and just stand idly by and do nothing?!”

Jolene had to admit that he had a point. She really should have known better than to think that her dads would have not come looking for her the moment they noticed her missing. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t really think that through.” Jolene hummed to herself. She really should have known her fathers better than that.

“I am taking you home, right now, young lady!” Stephen told his daughter – his voice leaving no room for argument – as he gripped her arm. However, he was soon shocked when she shook herself free from his grip.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Jolene replied, her tone of voice conveying genuine sincerity. “But I can’t go home with you.” She added, regretfully.

“It wasn’t a request.” Stephen ground out, trying to avoid causing a scene with his daughter.

“And you know, under normal circumstances, I would follow your orders.” Jolene regretted the spite in her voice. But she really didn’t have time to fight with her father. They needed to get Harry to the safe house and fast. And, Jolene was the key to that mission.

“Jolene!” Stephen warned. “You and I are going home. Right now!”

“Mr. Strange-“ Remus Lupin interjected, attempting to diffuse the situation that everyone present could feel intensifying.

“ ** _Doctor_** Strange.” Stephen hissed, the non-verbal warning clear in his voice. “And, this is none of your damn business.”

“Jolene is a member of The Order.” Kingsley Shacklebolt interjected, his voice firm in hopes of backing Stephen off. “If something concerns her, that _makes_ it our business.”

“Would everybody please just stop talking about me like I’m not even here!?” Jolene demanded, finally standing up for herself.

“’The Order’?!” Stephen repeated, snidely. “Jolene, what the hell is he talking about?! Are you in some kind of a cult?!” He demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Jolene replied, “Oh, for the love of God.” She grumbled. “No, it’s not a damn cult.” Taking her dad’s disbelieving countenance as her cue to continue, she elaborated “We’re a group of witches and wizards dedicated to protecting and supporting Harry in his stance against Voldemort. We all have the same goal. Putting an end to Voldemort’s reign of terror once and for all.” Pausing for a moment, Jolene searched her mind for an analogy that would make sense to her dad. “Think of us as … The Wizarding World’s version of The Avengers.”

“All the more reason for me to get you the hell out of here.” Stephen ground out. “You are too young for this sort of thing. You don’t know-“

“I **do** know what I’m getting myself into!” Jolene hissed. “And, you look me in the eyes and you tell me that – if you were in my shoes – you would just walk out that door…” Jolene stormed on, not caring about the defiant tone in her voice as she gestured toward the front door of the house. “…And, just go home and live your life – business as usual – and just bury your head in the sand and act like there wasn’t some narcissistic asshole on the loose with mass genocide on his mind.” Jolene demanded; the level of her anger was visibly rising – all those gathered in the house could see it. “Tell me you would let your _friends_ – that you would let **_Pops_** walk into a war without you there to protect and look after him!” Finally, Jolene’s anger has reached the boiling point. “You look me in the eyes…” She hissed before shocking the entire audience around them. “ **AND YOU TELL ME THAT!** ” She roared. For a moment, everything seemed to just freeze around them as everyone just stared and the Sorcerer and his daughter in slack-jawed shock.

For his part, Stephen just stared at Jolene with a calculating gaze. A gaze that remained inscrutable to everyone else. Meanwhile, everyone else just stared, paralyzed by their shock. Nobody dared to move or say a word for fear of what ramifications there might be. The intense staring contest seemed to stretch on for an eternity until Stephen finally spoke. And, when he finally broke the silence, his voice was perfectly level and calm; the eye of the storm – or so, everyone feared. “You’re right.” The two simple words were spoken so softly that most of the group was wondering if they’d imagined them. “I wouldn’t.” Stephen’s voice grew stronger and bolder. “Which is why I won’t allow you to walk into a war without me by your side.” He added, with a note of finality that he hoped would leave no room for argument.

The rest of the surrounding group sincerely hoped that the Sorcerer’s words would put out the fire that was Jolene’s temper. They did not. “You know I can’t allow that-“

“Jolene Rose Strange.” Stephen warned. “I am the parent. You are the child.” He hissed. “We are not discussing this. I am coming with you and that is final.”

“What about Pops?” Jolene asked, cockily, knowing that would shut down her dad’s decision. “Are you just gonna run off and join our little circus without telling him?” She added, snidely. “I’m sure he’s probably wearing a hole in the floor with his anxious pacing wondering why the hell we aren’t back, yet.”

“And, if your father were here, you know he’d back me up on this.” Stephen insisted. “But … You’re right. He should know what’s happening.” He added, haughtily. “So, I’ll give you a choice.” The entire room waited on bated breath for Stephen to continue. “You either come home with me right now … Or you can explain to your father why neither of us is coming home.”

_Damn it._ Jolene thought to herself. However, she was soon interrupted when Kingsley rejoined the conversation. “Hang on…” The wizard spoke up, clearly seeming confused by something. “I thought you said that _you_ were Jolene’s father?” He questioned, glancing back and forth between Stephen and Jolene.

“He is.” Jolene replied with a soft sigh. “Look, it’s complicated and we really don’t have time to get into the logistics of how everything in our family tree works, right now.” Finally, she turned back to her dad. “Fine.” She sighed. “You win.”

“Thank you.” Stephen sighed, holding out his hand for Jolene to follow him home. However, when she didn’t move from her spot, he pinned her with calculating stare. “Jolene.” He warned.

“Oh, I never said I was going home with you.” Jolene corrected, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, as she reached into her bag, withdrawing quill and parchment. He watched on, in wide-eyed shock as Jolene quickly scribbled a letter to her other father.

* * *

_Dear Pops_

_I’m sure you’ve figured out, by now, that dad and I aren’t coming back. Well, at least … Not right away. As I should have known, dad found me and – just as I predicted he would if he knew what I was doing – he’s talked his way into joining me on my mission. I know that you’re going to try to help us and … I’ll tell you what you can do. Rally The Avengers. Let them know that another war is coming. I’ll keep you apprised of updates as they arise. And, I’ll let you know when the time for action comes. For now, I need you to stay there and get the rest of The Avengers together. I know you’re terrified and going out of your mind with worry and fear for our safety. But I want you to know that we’re not alone. We have our own army backing us up, here, in the Wizarding World. I’ll be in touch when I can. For now, just know that I’m not alone and that dad is here … Keeping me safe. Just like I know you wish you could. I love you, Pops._

_Love,  
Jolene Strange_

* * *

Without another word, Jolene folded the parchment into a paper airplane before gripping it between her lips while conjuring a portal to her home. Once the portal was opened, she retrieved the letter and threw it through the portal before swiftly closing the portal behind the parchment with a wave of her hand. “Now…Where were we?” She added, turning to the rest of The Order.


	3. For You, I'll Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out that Stephen is joining their daughter on the front lines and rallies the troops back home while Jolene and The Order gear up for their first major play.

* * *

** Jolene Strange and the War of the Worlds **

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** You know the drill. See chapter 1.

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Family|Angst|Drama|Action|Romance

 **Pairings:  
** IronStrange|PotterStrange|Hermione/Ron

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Meghan Trainor – “Kindly Calm Me Down”  
Daughtry – “I’ll Fight”  
Toby Keith – “Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue (The Angry American)”  
Toby Keith – “American Soldier”

* * *

For You, I'll Fight

* * *

_So cold, alone | Could you be my blanket | Surround my bones | When my heart feels naked | No strength, too weak | I could use some saving | And, your love’s so strong_

_When my world gets loud could you make it quiet down | When my head it pounds could you turn down all the sound | If I lay in pain by my side would you stay | If I need you now would you kindly calm me down | Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down | Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh would you kindly calm me down_

* * *

Tony Stark halted his pacing when he saw a portal flicker to life out of the corner of his eye. “Finally.” He breathed. Seeing the portal open meant that his husband had finally returned home with their wayward daughter. Now, they would finally get some answers and they could finally talk some sense into their daughter. However, his relief started to falter ever so slightly as he realized the portal was smaller than his husband and their daughter usually conjured – not big enough for someone to step through. That was when he saw a parchment-colored paper airplane glide through the small portal before finally landing at his feet. Tony glanced up from where the paper landed at his feet just in time to watch the feet fizzle out and disappear. “No.” Tony muttered, helplessly. Fighting to control his breathing, he could feel the anxiety start to set in as he slowly bent down to pick the up the parchment. He tried to steady his slightly trembling hands as he unfolded the piece of paper to read it.

_Dear Pops_

_I’m sure you’ve figured out, by now, that dad and I aren’t coming back. Well, at least … Not right away. As I should have known, dad found me and – just as I predicted he would if he knew what I was doing – he’s talked his way into joining me on my mission. I know that you’re going to try to help us and … I’ll tell you what you can do. Rally The Avengers. Let them know that another war is coming. I’ll keep you apprised of updates as they arise. And, I’ll let you know when the time for action comes. For now, I need you to stay there and get the rest of The Avengers together. I know you’re terrified and going out of your mind with worry and fear for our safety. But I want you to know that we’re not alone. We have our own army backing us up, here, in the Wizarding World. I’ll be in touch when I can. For now, just know that I’m not alone and that dad is here … Keeping me safe. Just like I know you wish you could. I love you, Pops._

_Love,_   
_Jolene Strange_

“Damn it!” Tony cried out as the anxiety blossomed into a full-blown panic. The trembling in his fingers turned to violent shaking that wracked his entire body. This was exactly the opposite of the outcome he’d hoped for. Stephen was supposed to just go find their daughter and bring her back! He wasn’t supposed to join her! Now, they were both wading into a war and he had no way of getting to them! They were supposed to be here, with him! His heart was thundering against his chest and his breath was coming in ragged gasps as he struggled to calm himself down. A million thoughts raced through his head and none of them were making any sense.

Sinking down on the side of the bed, Tony wrapped his arms around himself as he silently wished that he had his husband there to help him. Stephen always knew what to do in moments like this. He could always cut through the storm of panic in Tony’s head. And, Tony really needed that right now. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Tony was able to focus on thoughts of Stephen; thoughts that eventually lead to memories the breathing techniques that Stephen had taught him to help him through these panic attacks. Slowly, he managed to control his breathing. Once the panic had subsided, Tony slowly rose from where he sat on the bed to where Jolene’s note lay on the floor. Reading over the letter again, he knew what he had to do to protect his family. He just wished he really didn’t have to use _that_ number. But, if it meant keeping his family safe, he would do whatever he had to do.

Drawing a steadying breath, Tony quickly left the bedroom on his way to the study. Rushing over to his desk, he quickly searched through the scrambled mess of his work until he found it. A small silver key. The key to the only locked drawer in his desk. Sliding the key into the lock, Tony yanked the drawer open. Reaching into the nearly empty drawer, he withdrew its only occupant. A small flip phone. Flipping the phone open, he opened the contacts page. Staring down at the only contact in the phone, he sighed as he pressed the call button. _“Tony?”_ Came the voice on the other end of the line. _“Never expected to hear from this number again.”_ Sighing Tony replied “Yeah, well…” Tony began, not really sure how to say what he needed to say. “We have another situation.” There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. And, then a response. _“We’re on our way.”_

* * *

_But if you ever fall down straight to the bottom | And you can’t get back where you started | Any place any time | You gotta know for you I’ll fight_

* * *

“If you’re all quite through with the theatrics…” Alastor Moody interjected, impatiently, limping back to the front of the group. “…We’ve got to get the hell out of here!” He declared, turning to face the group assembled before him. “Potter.” He added, turning his attention to Harry. “You’re underage. Which means you’ve still got the trace on you.”

“What the hell is ‘the trace’?” Stephen questioned, not realizing he’d vocalized his thoughts until he was pinned by Moody’s glare.

“It means he won’t be able to sneeze without the ministry of magic knowing who wiped his nose!” Moody snarled. “Point is we’ll have to use means of transport the trace can’t detect. … Brooms, thestrals, the like.”

“Which is where I come in.” Jolene interjected, drawing her father’s attention.

“You?” Stephen questioned; his concern evident in his voice.

“Yes, me.” Jolene replied, her voice strong and her body language confident. “You heard Moody.” She added, glancing around the room. “The Ministry of Magic … And, others…” Stephen didn’t miss the darkened tone with which she spoke the last two words. However, he was not granted the chance to question his daughter on the matter as she continued. “…will be watching every move Harry makes. Which is why I’ve volunteered to be the one to transport Harry to the safe house.” She added, proudly.

“What are you talking about, Jolene?” Stephen questioned.

“I’m the only one here that can get Harry to the safehouse with no possibility of him being intercepted.” Jolene added, cryptically. “I can open a portal directly to the safehouse, granting Harry safe passage without any unfriendly eyes being able to see it.”

“Which brings me to my next question, Strange.” Moody grumbled, drawing the young witch’s attention. “Are you absolutely certain the trace can’t detect your … portals or whatever the hell they’re called?”

“I’ve already researched the matter, thoroughly.” Jolene reassured the older wizard, earning a quizzical stare from her father. “The powers that conjure the portals are deeply rooted in the Mystic Arts.” She elaborated. “The Mystic Arts have no roots in the Wizarding World. They’re an entirely different magical practice all together.” She reasoned. “Masters of the Mystic Arts – such as my father – know nothing of the Wizarding World unless they are born with the magic that the Wizarding World possesses.” Stephen had to admit … He never would have imagined he could be this proud of his daughter. She possessed knowledge of concepts that he never could have conceived in even his wildest dreams. “And, conversely…” She added, directing her full attention to the assembled group of witches and wizards “The only way a witch or a wizard could know anything of the Mystic Arts would be to actively seek out a master and be schooled in them.”

“How do you know nobody at the Ministry of Magic has been schooled in the Mystic Arts?” Remus Lupin questioned.

“I have done extensive deep dives on everybody in the Ministry.” Jolene assured the werewolf. “A rather lengthy process, let me tell you.” She added, offhandedly. “Nobody in the Ministry has ever trained in the Mystic Arts.” Jolene explained, her voice conveying a deeply felt sense of confidence. “And, even if they had … There is no way to trace them. Even if the Minister of Magic, himself, knew about them, he would not be able to trace them as they cannot be traced by any means available in the Wizarding World.”

“Girl certainly seems to know her stuff.” Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke up, clearly impressed by the knowledge displayed by the young witch.

“Of course, I do.” Jolene smiled, warmly, as she turned her glance to her father. “I learned from the best.”

Stephen returned his daughter’s warm smile. Words were not needed, in that moment, as he knew that words could never adequately describe the sense of pride and love he felt for his daughter, in that moment. Perhaps she truly did understand the gravity of what she was getting herself into.

“All right, then.” Moody nodded, seemingly accepting Jolene’s proposal. “In the meantime, we’ll need a distraction.” He continued, brandishing an oddly shaped flask with a skull for a cork.

“A distraction?” Stephen questioned, curiously.

“Voldemort and his Death Eaters will, undoubtedly, be watching for Harry’s transport.” Jolene replied. “We need to draw their attention away while the real Harry is already waiting for us, safe and sound at the safehouse.”

“No.” Harry declared, startling the group. “No, I won’t have anyone risking themselves for me.”

“You say that as if you have any say.” Jolene replied as if the very notion was utterly ridiculous.

“Told you he’d take it well.” Hermione mused, off-handedly.

“Everyone here is of age, Potter.” Moody reminded the young wizard. “They’ve all agreed to take the risk.” Flipping the cork open, he added “I trust you’re familiar with this, particular brew?”

“No.” Harry replied, vehemently. “No, I can’t ask you to do that.” He added.

“Yeah, saw that one comin’.” Jolene rolled her eyes. “You heard Moody. We’ve all agreed to take the risk.”

“What risk … exactly?” Stephen asked his daughter in an urgent hushed tone.

Turning to her father, Jolene gestured to the open flask held in Moody’s hand as she spoke. “The brew to which Moody is referring is called ‘Polyjuice Potion’.” She added.

“And … what, pray tell, does this … potion do … exactly?” Stephen questioned, carefully. It was almost as though he feared the answer.

“It allows the drinker to transform themselves, temporarily, into the physical form of another.” Hermione offered, helpfully.

“No, I can’t ask that of anyone.” Harry insisted, desperately.

“Nobody’s asking anything.” Jolene reasoned. “We’ve all chosen to do this. To help you.”

“No, this is different.” Harry insisted. “Taking that, becoming me!”

“Becoming you?” Stephen echoed, questioningly. “Jolene, what is he talking about?”

“That is the plan.” Jolene reasoned. “The game plan is for me to conjure a portal to transport the real Harry directly to the safe house.” She began. “Then, the rest of us will conduct a mock transport to lure the Death Eaters and Voldemort out when they think they’ll have a shot at getting to Harry before he gets to the safe house because they’ll undoubtedly know that it’s been given every manner of protection, possible.”

“Get to work, Strange.” Moody grumbled waving his hand in Jolene’s direction. 

“Right, of course.” Jolene muttered, sliding the sling ring onto her fingers. Raising her hands, she held her right arm up while the left waved in a circular motion. The rest of the group around her stared on in awestruck fascination, watching the portal spark to life.

“Jolene, please.” Harry begged, quietly. “Let me come with you guys. I can help – OW!” He hissed, abruptly, as Hermione slipped stealthily behind Harry while snatching a lock of hair out of his head. “’Mione, what the hell?” Hermione, however, remained silent as she strode over to where Moody stood and dropped the hairs into the flask.

“Jolene?” Stephen questioned, nervously, as he watched the bubbles foaming out of the flask.

“It won’t hurt you.” Jolene assured her father. “Well … It won’t harm you … More aptly.” She mused. “Harry.” She added, firmly, turning her head toward her young friend. “We’ve got this.” She assured him.

“Jolene, please.” Harry repeated his plea.

_All right, that’s it._ Jolene thought to herself. _We don’t have time for this._ Waving her hand, she sent the portal hurtling toward Harry. Just as the portal consumed, him she muttered “All right. Bye bye.”

* * *

_Justice will be served and the battle will rage | This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage | And, you’ll be sorry that you messed with | The U.S. of A. | ‘Cause we’ll put a boot in your ass | It’s the American Way_

_Hey, uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list | And the Statue of Liberty started shakin’ her fist | And the Eagle will fly and it’s gonna be hell | When you hear mother freedom start ringin’ her bell | And it’ll feel like the whole wide world is raining down on you | Oh, brought to you courtesy of the red white and blue_

* * *

“What’s goin’ on, Tony?” Steve Rogers asked as the rest of the Avengers gathered at the Avengers compound.

“Yeah.” Clint Barton chimed in, funneling in with the rest of the Avengers. “Rogers says you got another situation on your hands.”

“Yeah.” Scott Lang added. “Who’s threatening the universe, now?”

“That’s … just it.” Tony sighed. “I really don’t know much about this new threat.” The billionaire admitted, throwing his hands up in frustrated defeat. “My daughter really knows a lot more about this threat than I do.”

“Where is she?” Hope van Dyne questioned, curious as to why the young woman hadn’t joined them. “Where is Jolene?”

“Yeah.” James Rhodes added. “And, where’s Strange?”

“Jolene and Stephen are…” Tony sighed, leaning forward on the back of a seat in front of him. “…They are…on the front lines.” He ground out, reluctantly. Taking in all the shocked and stunned faces, Tony knew he would have to elaborate further. Pacing the room, Tony began to recount as much of the story as he knew. “Stephen and I found out that Jolene took off–”

“What are you saying?” Wanda Maximoff interjected, concerned.

“I’m saying that my daughter ran off to wade into a war!” Tony snapped, pinning the young woman with a murderous glare. Finally, returning to his senses, Tony shook his head clear as Wanda shrank away from him, with a look of fear in her eyes. “I’m sorry.” Tony apologized, shamefully, dropping his gaze to the floor, for a moment. “Really, I am.” He added, sincerely, as he raised his gaze up to meet that of the young woman.

Rising from her seat, Wanda moved to stand next to Tony. Resting her right hand on his left shoulder, she used her left hand to gently stroke the billionaire’s arm. “It’s all right, Tony.” She offered, a forgiving note to her voice. “I understand.”

“We all do.” Carol Danvers added, moving to stand at Tony’s other side. “And, we’re here to help in any way that we can.” She added, gesturing to the room full of heroes.

Looking around the room, Tony took in all the nods and muttered affirmations. He knew he was surrounded by friends that would be willing do whatever was necessary to help his daughter. “Thank you.” He uttered, his voice trembling with the weight of his gratitude.

“So…” Scott interjected, rising to his feet. “…What’s his name?” He asked, bravely, raising his hands valiantly. “Whose ass do we have to kick?”

Tony’s back straightened as his body language steeled. “His name … Is Lord Voldemort.” He declared, defiantly. “That’s who my daughter and my husband have gone to stand against.”

“Then, that’s who we’ll stand against, too.” Steve agreed, as did the rest of the assembled Avengers.

“Who is he?” Rhodes asked, curiously, arms crossing over his chest.

“Yeah.” Steve added. “What’s his endgame?” He asked, clearly ready as ever for the next mission.

Raising his hands in frustration, Tony replied “I really don’t know that much about him.” He admitted. “All I know is that – according to Jolene – he has mass genocide on his mind.”

“What else is new?” Wanda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently over her chest.

“Jolene’s told me bits and pieces about him over the course of her years at Hogwarts.” Tony elaborated, pacing the room as he went. “She’s told me that he’s … sort of … the magical equivalent of a racist.” He elaborated, carefully. “Jo says he’s … He likes to think of himself as superior and that anyone of muggle heritage is … inferior.” He went on to explain. “She says that he means to wipe the world of muggles and all muggle-born witches and wizards.”

“Like Jolene.” Rhodes sighed, darkly.

“Exactly.” Tony growled, sharing a dark look with his long-time friend.

“Don’t worry.” Steve declared, forcefully, resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We’ll take him down.” The soldier assured him.

* * *

_You can bet that I stand ready | When the wolf growls at the door | Hey, I’m solid, hey I’m steady | Hey, I’m true down to the core_

_And I will always do my duty | No matter what the price | I’ve counted up the cost | I know the sacrifice | Oh, and I don’t wanna die for you | But, if dyin’s asked of me | I’ll bear that cross with honor | ‘Cause freedom don’t come free_

_Beside my brothers and my sisters | I will proudly take a stand | When liberty’s in jeopardy | I will always do what’s right | I’m out here on the front lines | Sleep in peace tonight_

* * *

“We’ll go in pairs.” Alastor Moody addressed the remaining witches and wizards around him. “That way, if there’s anyone waiting for us – and, I reckon, there will be – they won’t know which Harry Potter’s the real one.”

“Or that none of them are.” Jolene quipped, only to be silenced by a deadly glare from Moody. 

“For those of you who haven’t taken Polyjuice Potion before…” Moody paused, staring at Stephen. “…fair warning…It tastes like goblin piss.” He hissed, passing the flask around the group.

Stephen glanced at Jolene. “Well, I’ve never tasted goblin piss, personally.” She told her father, in a hushed tone meant only for his ears. “But I can assure you … It’ll likely be the vilest thing you’ve ever tasted.”

“Have lovely experiences with that, do you, Mad Eye?” One of the Weasley twins joked. “Just trying to defuse the tension.” He hummed, seeing that Moody was in no mood for jokes, at that moment, and downed a sip of the potion.

Stephen watched as various people in the room all drank from the flask that was quickly making its way around the group. He watched in a sort of awestruck fascination as they all either shrank or grew in height and took on all of the other physical attributes of Harry Potter. Finally, the flask made it around to him.

Taking in her father’s uncertain look, Jolene reminded her father. “Look, dad.” She began, gently, resting her hand on her father’s shoulder. “We’ve all agreed to this plan, but we know that you haven’t so … Everyone here would understand if you’d rather go back home and help pops prep the Avengers.” She added, softly.

Stephen took in his daughter’s words as he considered the flask in his hand. There was no way in hell he was leaving his daughter to fight a war without being there by her side to protect her. So, it was decided. Steadying his nerve, he just downed a sip of the potion handed to him. _Damn._ He thought to himself in disgust as he passed the flask off to the next unlucky person. _Jolene wasn’t kidding._ Was his last thought before he felt the effects of the potion start to settle in. Shrinking down to Harry’s height, he held his hands out in front of him as his eyes roved over his body, watching his body morph into that of Harry Potter. The last transition he noticed was his eyesight blurring before Jolene pressed a pair of glasses into his hand.

“Wow.” The Weasley twins mused, in unison. “We’re identical!”

“Not yet, you’re not.” Moody growled as he dumped a pile of matching outfits on the floor for all of the Potter impersonators.

“You haven’t got anything a bit more sporting, have you?” One of the twins joked. “Yeah, I don’t really fancy this color.” The other added.

“Well, fancy this!” Moody snarled. “You’re not you.”

Stephen shook himself of his shock and reached into the pile of clothes for himself. Glancing around the room, he started changing his clothes as all the other impersonators were doing as he noticed Jolene turning her back to him to protect at least some of his privacy.

“All right then.” Moody spoke up once more as the impersonators slowly finished changing their clothes. “We’ll pair off.” That was when Stephen noticed his daughter’s return to his side. “Each Potter will have a protector.”

“You didn’t really think I was going to trust just anyone to be your protector, did you?” Jolene asked, in a hushed tone, causing her father to smirk in response.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one saying that to you?” Stephen asked his daughter in the same hushed tone.

“Let’s GO!” Moody urged, once all the impersonators were dressed, as the rest of the group all followed him outside.

As the other pairs split off to the respective modes of transportation, Jolene pulled her father off to the side. “You’re in for a real treat.” She mused, impishly. “ _You_ get to travel by thestral.” She grinned.

“What the hell is that?” Stephen breathed, in awestruck horror as he took in the sight of what looked like the skeleton of a horse.

“It’s a thestrals, obviously.” Jolene mused, as she petted the thestral’s nose. “Part of the reason we’re one of the pairs travelling by thestral is that … Only certain people can even see a thestral.” She added, her voice suddenly taking on a much more somber tone.

“What people?” Stephen breathed as he moved to stand by his daughter’s side.

Turning to look at her father, Jolene didn’t miss the trepidation in his eyes as she answered his question. “People who’ve seen death.” She deadpanned.

Before Stephen could question the matter, any further, Jolene had already mounted the thestral’s back and was extending her hand to him. Shaking off any further questions for the time being, Stephen accepted his daughter’s hand as she helped him up on to the back of the saddle.

“Head for the Burrow.” Moody instructed as each of the pairs prepared for take-off. “We’ll rendezvous there!” He declared. “On the count of THREE!” Jolene had already gripped the reins, firmly, in her hands and checked the wand strapped to her calf. “One!” Stephen watched all the other pairs preparing for their takeoffs as he vaguely registered the sound of an engine revving. “Two!” On the count of two, Stephen checked the stone around his neck and verified that his sling ring was safe as he wrapped his arms around his daughter’s waist in anticipation. “THREE!”

That was it. The pairs were all off to the races. Stephen felt the sudden rush of wind on his face and in his hair as the thestral took off at a gallop, gaining speed. Before he knew it, they were in the air. The sorcerer felt a sense of both fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins as they climbed higher and higher. “Just hold on tight to me!” Jolene called out, over the wind rushing in their ears. “And, keep your eyes peeled!” She warned and Stephen meant to do just that. He had no idea what awaited them in the air, but he would not be caught off guard.


	4. Head Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolene manages to return something to her father ... Something that was stolen from him what seems like a lifetime ago ... Something that he never truly knew just how damn much he'd missed it ... Until he got it back.

* * *

** Jolene Strange and the War of the Worlds **

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** See chapter 1.

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Drama|Action/Adventure|Angst|Hurt/Comfort|Family|Romance

 **Pairings:  
** IronStrange|Harlene|Romione

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Avril Lavigne – “Head Above Water”  
Ashley Tisdale - "Under Pressure"

* * *

Head Above Water

* * *

_I’ve gotta keep the calm before the storm | I don’t want less I don’t want more | Must bar the windows and the doors | To keep me safe to keep me warm | Yeah my life is what I’m fighting for | Can’t part the sea can’t reach the shore | And my voice becomes the driving force | I won’t let this pull me overboard_

_God, keep my head above water | Don’t let me drown it gets harder | I’ll meet you there at the altar | As I fall down to my knees | Don’t let me drown, drown, drown| Don’t let me don’t let me don’t let me drown_

* * *

Stephen had to admit. As far as first thestral rides go, this was a pretty good one. Granted, it would have, obviously, been better without the threat of a war looming over them. But he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the flight, so far. Looking down at the cityscape below them, Stephen had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. And the thestral they rode had a certain noble air about it. As they flew, Stephen’s mind began to wander to thoughts of his daughter. Ever since he took on Kaecilius, Stephen had always hoped that Jolene would have found a more peaceful life for herself. He had always hoped that Jolene would never have to live the life of a hero. Yet, here, she was. … Following in both his and his husband’s footsteps. But, then again … What did he really expect of the daughter of Iron Man and the Sorcerer Supreme? He supposed he really should have seen this coming.

Jolene, on the other hand, was considering the situation she’d found herself in. Part of her was glad to have her father by her side as she and her friends took on Voldemort. She loved her family dearly and had definitely **not** been looking forward to the thought of being separated from them for an indefinite period of time without the guarantee of ever seeing them, again. The young witch knew that there would always be a small part of her that would always want her dads there with her. But she had also wanted to keep her family safe. She knew the risks that she was taking but her dads couldn’t possibly know the full extent of what Voldemort and his goons were capable of. Hell, she wasn’t even entirely certain that she knew the full extent of what Voldemort and his death eaters were capable of. But she did know how much the muggle world depended on Iron Man and her father and the other Avengers. She couldn’t risk leaving the muggle world without two of their greatest heroes. Not to mention – if anything were to ever happen to either of her fathers – Jolene would never forgive herself.

However, both of their inner monologues were soon cut short when Jolene caught sight of a Death Eater out of the corner of her eye. She saw the death eater with just enough time to dodge a curse thrown their way. “Shit.” She cursed, quietly. “HANG ON!” She warned her father, drawing the wand from its sheath on her calf. Throwing her own curse back at the offending witch or wizard. “Damn.” She muttered, under her breath, when she saw that her curse missed.

“What’s going on?” Stephen called out, over the sound of the wind rushing around them.

“Death Eaters!” Jolene cried out, firing off more defensive spells as more Death Eaters emerged from the clouds around them. Stephen let out a pained yelp as a spell lacerated his bicep through his robes. “You okay?” Jolene asked, hearing her father’s yelp.

“Fine.” Stephen ground out, throwing off his own magical defenses, surrounding them with a sparking mandala shield. “It’s just superficial.” He lied, watching the blood stain his sleeve.

Jolene didn’t believe her father, but, she didn’t really have time to question him, at the moment. Down below, she spotted Mad Eye Moody in his sidecar. From her vantage point, the older wizard appeared to be holding his own, well enough. So, she directed her focus to the Death Eaters surrounding them. She would have been lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed the dumbfounded looks on their faces as they tried to figure out her father’s shield. However, she could see their spells and curses weakening her father’s defenses. Jolene noted a wand trained on herself and her father and urged the thestral into a steep dive as her father clung tighter to her waist. Righting the thestral again as they cleared the curse thrown their way, she aimed her own wand at their would-be killer. She hated the triumphant feeling that chilled her to her very core as she watched the menacing green glow fly out of her wand and hit her target, square in the chest. Watching the Death Eater fall out of the sky, she fired several more curses off in various directions as she systematically eliminated the remaining Death Eaters.

Stephen couldn’t deny the sense of pride he felt, watching his daughter fending off their attackers. Once she had eliminated all but two assailants – one directly in front of them and one off to the side – he summoned one of his mystical whips and lassoed one of the assailants around the middle as he sent them colliding into the other assailant. Once he had lined up the shot, he sent an extra jolt of power through the whip – stunning their opponents – as his daughter fired off a final kill shot.

With their opponents cleared, Jolene heaved a sigh of relief as she and her father caught their breath. Reaching around behind her, she accepted her father’s high five. “You were awesome!” She praised.

“You were pretty impressive, yourself.” Stephen beamed, at her, proudly.

Jolene was about to thank her father for the praise until another sight caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. “Damn.” She breathed, urging the thestral toward Mad Eye Moody. “Mad Eye’s in trouble!” She explained, urgently, as she watched the wizard’s sidecar bobbing and weaving, erratically. She, then, noticed that the wizard was unconscious. Snapping into action, she placed her thumb and middle finger in the corners of her lips as she let out a loud whistle and pointing toward the unconscious wizard. Stephen was startled to feel the Cloak of Levitation leave his shoulders it seemed to follow an unspoken command and hurtled toward the sidecar. Turning toward his daughter, Stephen watched in awe as his daughter stared, intently, at the wizard and muttered spells and incantations under her breath – her focus eerily intent. Turning his gaze back to the sidecar, Stephen’s eyes widened in fascination as the sidecar pulled away from the wizard who levitated in midair as the cloak wrapped around him, tightly, before carrying him to rest, horizontally. “Keep him safe until we get to the Burrow.” She instructed the cloak. _When did the cloak start taking orders from her?_ Stephen briefly wondered.

* * *

_I can’t see in the storm weather | I can’t seem to keep it all together | And I, I can’t swim the ocean like this forever | And I can’t breathe | God, keep my head above water | I lose my breath at the bottom | Come rescue me, I’ll be waiting | I’m too young to fall asleep_

* * *

“Jolene!” Harry cried in relief as Jolene walked through the door, though, he couldn’t deny that the young witch looked tired and weary as he threw his arms around her slender frame and her chestnut brown waves concealed his face as he buried it in the crook of her neck for a moment before finally releasing her as he added “I was so worried!”

“Yeah.” Jolene replied, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the embrace of the young wizard that had stolen her heart long ago. She wasn’t sure exactly when it happened or if it had even happened in one moment or slowly, over time. But she knew there was denying it. The strength of her feelings for the young wizard went far deeper than simple friendship. Not that she would ever admit such a concept out loud. “With good reason.” She added, her chest still heaving from the battle that had ensued en route to the Burrow. “We were right.” She added cryptically as her father and the cloak brought Moody in the door.

“Bloody hell.” Harry breathed as he watched the cloak lay Moody out across the couch while Jolene’s father set to work, examining him.

“What happened?” Molly Weasley asked, worriedly, torn between checking on Moody and the young witch that had just entered her home.

“I’m fine, Mrs. Weasley.” Jolene replied, warmly as the Weasley matriarch tried to check her over. “We encountered some Death Eaters on our way over here – just as I predicted – and my dad and Moody got hit.” She added, pulling her bag out and rummaging through. “Moody getting the worst of it, obviously.” She added, setting up a steel table and spreading out a myriad of muggle surgical instruments on it and muttering sterilization spells over the instruments.

“What are you doing?” Stephen asked, curiously, as he turned his attention away from the wounded wizard to his daughter.

“You’re the surgeon.” Jolene replied, cheekily as she setup the last of the makeshift OR. Stephen was impressed. She had it all; needles, syringes, scalpels, sutures, clamps, hemostats, retractors, rib spreaders, forceps, forceps with teeth, sterile saline, basins, and even drugs and IVs and an IV pole. “You tell me.” She added, smiling proudly.

“Jolene, you know that’s behind me.” Stephen told his daughter, in an urgent, hushed tone. “You know I haven’t been able to–”

“-perform surgery since your accident.” Jolene finished her father’s sentence for him. “I know.” She added. “But I also know that there happens to be a potion that they use at St. Mungo’s to treat – and more importantly – cure nerve damage **like yours**.” She added, in the same urgent, hushed tone. “And, I found the recipe and mastered the art of making that very same potion for myself.”

Stephen just stared at his daughter in wonder. Could there really be a cure for his damaged hands? He had long ago given up the idea that it would ever be possible. But now … Could he really afford to let himself hope? But he had always trusted his daughter. Why should he stop now? Clearly, Jolene was thoroughly prepared and obviously seemed sure of herself. “You mean…” He still couldn’t bring himself to voice it out loud – almost as if it would make the possibility suddenly disappear.

“Do you trust me?” Jolene asked, holding her father’s tremulous gaze with her own steady one. She knew the answer, but she needed him to say it.

“Yes.” Stephen found his mouth forming the response before he’d even had a moment to think about it. It was a deeply seeded, deeply felt, instinctual response. Down at his core, he knew he would never truly doubt his daughter.

“Then, give me your hands.” Jolene ordered – her voice warm yet still firm. “We don’t have a lotta time and I know you know better than anyone else in this room that Moody’s fading fast.”

Stephen did as he was ordered and held his hands out for his daughter. He mentally cursed the trembling for which he knew was not to be blamed upon his nerve damage. Silently, he watched as his daughter steadied herself before pulling a vial out of her bag which held an impossibly never-ending supply. _I really should ask her about that._ He briefly thought to himself as he watched her attach a syringe to a needle before dipping the needle into the vial. It seemed to take forever as he watched her pull up on the plunger as the syringe slowly filled with a sapphire blue liquid which seemed to glow though Stephen couldn’t be sure if he was actually seeing the glow or if it was just something his imagination had conjured up. Drawing a steadying breath, Stephen fought to clear his mind of the millions of questions racing through his mind as he tried to calm the raging storm of anxiety and hope that surged through his entire body. There would be time for questions and answers, later.

Jolene braced herself. She had long wanted to present this potion to her father. But she had hoped that she would have the opportunity to test it a little more in depth before presenting it to her father. If the potion failed, she wasn’t sure she would be able to face her father’s disappointment. He had longed for the day that his hands would be steady without the constant use of magic; the day when he could operate, once again. Now, not only did her father’s own hopes and dreams ride on this, but Moody’s life was hanging in the balance as well. While she had never wanted this kind of weight on her shoulders, Jolene welcomed it even as she would an old friend. Sending up a silent prayer to whatever deity might be listening, Jolene carefully inserted the eye of the needle into the vein on the back of Stephen’s hand. Stephen flinched momentarily at the pain of the needle piercing his flesh, but otherwise, remained steady as his daughter slowly pressed the plunger of the syringe as the potion was steadily released into his bloodstream. After a moment, Jolene kept her gaze trained on the needle in her father’s hand as she quietly barked out a simple order. “Harry. Cotton ball.” The simple two-word command was vague to the rest of their captive audience but the young wizard to whom the command had been directed snapped out of his awestruck trance as he handed her the requested item. Pressing the cotton ball over the place where the needle had entered her father’s hand, Jolene carefully extracted the needle. Time had seemed to have frozen for the people around them as Jolene gently applied a steady pressure to the cotton. Everyone around them watched on pins and needles the sorcerer’s trembling hand. After a moment, the trembling in the treated hand slowed and then … was completely gone. It was just … gone.

Stephen hadn’t even known he’d closed his eyes when they suddenly snapped open when he felt the constant pain that had become an unfortunate and unwanted part of his life ever since his accident completely vanish. As he stared, in shock at the hand to which his daughter still pressed the cotton ball, he didn’t dare let himself believe it when he held it out in the air with absolutely no tremors, whatsoever. In what had felt like the blink of an eye, Jolene had released her grip on his hand, and he held it up in front of his face – inspecting it, closely. _Oh … My … God._ He thought in awestruck silence. It was even steadier than his hands had been prior to his accident. _I must be dreaming._ He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, his daughter’s face broke out in a proud, ear-to-ear, grin. “It worked.” She breathed, dumbfounded that her potion had worked.

“You sound surprised.” Harry shrugged, smiling with the pride that he felt for the young witch that had unknowingly stolen his heart. Though, he’d never voiced his attraction to Jolene aloud, he’d been captivated by her beauty since the moment he first laid eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express as they all traveled to Hogwarts for their first year. Her long, flowing, chestnut locks framed her angular face, perfectly. And, her rich chocolate eyes accented her diamond-cutting cheekbones almost angelically. As they’d grown over the years, Harry came to appreciate her elongated and sophisticated form accented with subtle glimpses of the muscles that had developed just beneath the skin. Her smooth porcelain skin seemed to glow in the right lighting and when it did, it took his breath away. And, her physical beauty was surpassed only by her intelligence and wit. She was sharp as a whip – even giving Hermione Granger a run for her academic money. He hadn’t doubted her potion-making skills for even a second.

Grinning sheepishly, she quietly thanked her friend for the words of praise as she readied another dose of the potion for her father’s other hand. Once the potion was readied, Stephen held out his other hand – this time, with much more eagerness than he had done, the first time. This time, he was emboldened with the knowledge that the first dose had already worked. Once again, he grimaced for a moment as the needle pierced his skin. But he closed his eyes as smiled as the potion was released into his bloodstream. Once both of his hands had steadied, he grinned like the damn Cheshire Cat as he spoke. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

_So, pull me up from down below | ‘Cause I’m underneath the undertow | Come dry me off and hold me close | I need you now, I need you most_

* * *

“That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout!” Jolene declared, clapping her hands before waving her hands, excitedly with a small celebratory hop, as she transfigured her and her father’s clothes into scrubs before conjuring a surgical gown. Moving to stand behind her father, she helped him into the surgical gown.

“We all set?” Stephen asked pulling a surgical mask over his face while Jolene pulled on her own mask before snapping on her own surgical gloves.

“Almost.” Jolene winked, setting an iPod into its docking station. As she tapped the screen, Stephen smiled as music began to play.

_Woke up feeling really down, down, down. In my head I felt a pound, pound, pound. Gotta turn this thing around, round, round._

Stephen cocked a brow at Jolene as the music filled the room. “Oh, don’t think I don’t know what went down in that OR of yours all those times you operated, in the past.” Jolene smirked, as she cast a quick levitating spell over Moody so that her father could operate on him. “And, you know damn well how appropriate this song is right now.” She added, with a cocky wink.

“All right, then.” Stephen smiled, under his mask. “Let’s get to work.” He added as his daughter moved to stand by his side. “Scalpel.” He barked, slipping right back into his surgical rhythm.

“Scalpel.” Jolene confirmed, pressing the handle of the requested instrument into her father’s waiting palm.

_I gotta get through this. I can’t afford to be stuck in this, yeah._

The song continued to play as the witches and wizards all watched the operation in fascination.

_Trying not to let it show, show, show. But, inside, I’m feelin’ low, low, low._

Once he’d made the incision, Stephen couldn’t stop the grimace at the sight of all the internal damage caused by whatever curse or curses Moody’d been hit with. “Damn.” He muttered. “Lap sponge.” He ordered, hurriedly.

“Sponge.” Jolene confirmed, passing her father the requested item. 

_I can’t let it stop me, no, no, no._

The song played on as the surgeon continued to operate. “God, what a mess!” Stephen muttered, as more witches and wizards slowly filed in. “Rib spreader.” He snapped, waiting for instrument, impatiently.

“Rib spreader.” Jolene confirmed, passing her father the instrument he’d ordered. The rest of their audience visibly flinched at the sound of Moody’s ribs being forced apart to allow the surgeon entrance to his thoracic cavity.

_I gotta get through this, I can’t afford to be stuck in this._

“What–” Kingsley Shacklebolt began to ask only to be silenced by death-glares from Stephen and Jolene while the other spectators all chimed in with a chorus of shushes.

_All this weight is hard to take_

“What’s going on in here?” Nymphadora Tonks whispered to Molly Weasley as she slipped into the Burrow and came to stand by the Weasley matriarch.

“Mad Eye was wounded during the transfer.” Molly explained in hushed tones as she continued to watch the surgery in awestruck fascination. “Jolene used a potion on her father to steady his hands so that he could perform the necessary surgery to help him.”

_But I won’t break_

“Hemostat.” Stephen barked, holding out an open palm, expectantly.

“Hemostat.” Jolene confirmed, curtly, pressing the requested instrument into her father’s waiting palm.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Fleur had touched down at the same time as Ron and his partner. “C’mon, Ron!” Hermione urged. “It’s most fascinating thing! Doctor Strange is operating on Mad Eye!” She added, excitedly dragging the wizard into his home.

_I’ve been under pressure. Feeling tight._

“Clamp.” Stephen ordered, curtly, not taking his eyes off his patient.

“Clamp.” Jolene confirmed, pressing the handle of the requested instrument into his palm.

“I found the bleeder.” Stephen muttered, clamping off the bleeding artery. “Now, for the real fun.” He mused. “He’s got an aortic aneurysm.”

“What’s that?” Hermione wondered aloud, before, clapping her hands over her mouth, clearly embarrassed at having broken the tense silence. Jolene just smiled, knowingly, under her mask. She knew Hermione’s curiosity would eventually get the better of her. Honestly, she was surprised her friend had held out as long as she had.

“It’s an abnormal bulge in the walls of the major blood vessel carrying blood out of the heart and into the rest of the body.” Stephen couldn’t resist the wide, proud, smile the burst out underneath his mask as his daughter answered the young witch’s question while he continued his operation. “The aneurysm causes the walls of the blood vessel to weaken and – in some cases – can rupture.” Jolene continued, pausing as her father ordered another instrument.

“Sutures.” The surgeon interjected, curtly.

“Sutures.” Jolene confirmed, handing her father the suture thread he requested, before continuing to answer her friend’s question. “If the aneurysm had ruptured, we’d be burying Moody, right now, rather than operating on him.” She added. “Either way, Moody’s outta the game.” She added, grimly. “Even if my dad pulls this operation off and saves his life–”

Stephen cut his daughter’s speech short with a snort of derision. “If?” He scoffed.

“Arrogant, narcissistic blowhard.” Jolene muttered. Stephen didn’t need to see under his daughter’s mask to know there was no malice or ill-will behind the sentiment as her voice gave away her jest. “As I was saying…” Jolene added, clearly directing the comment at her father who just smirked, mischievously, beneath his mask. “The recovery’s gonna be rough. He’s gonna need a lot of bed rest.” She added, finishing her previous thought. “So, he’s outta commission, either way.”

_But I’m done with stressors. I’ve gotta live my life. I gotta live my life, yeah._

“That just about has it.” Stephen smiled, proudly, clearly impressed by his own work. “I’ve got the aneurysm by the tail.” He elaborated. “Just checking for any other bleeders.” He muttered.

_I’ve been feeling pressure. Crushin’ on my bones. I guess it’s now or never. I got to let them go._

By the time Stephen was ready to close, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix had crowded themselves into the living room. All except one. “Where’s George?” Fred Weasley quietly whispered to his father, as he noted his twin brother’s absence.

“I dunno.” Arthur Weasley admitted, reluctantly. “I’m beginning to worry about him.” He added, searching for his missing son, among the crowd.

_I’ve been feeling pressure. Weighing on my mind. I guess it’s now or never. I’ve got to live my life._

Jolene noted the hushed, worried whispers floating around the room. She couldn’t make out the words, but she knew they were all looking for something – or someone. However, before she could question it, her father snapped her out of her reverie. 

_You won’t ever see my cry, cry, cry. Though it’s hard, I’m gonna fight, fight, fight. Take my worries, tell ‘em bye, bye, bye._

“Jolene.” Stephen repeated his daughter’s name a little more forcefully with a concerned look in his eye when she had failed to respond to a previous attempt to gain her attention.

“What?” Jolene snapped, suddenly, before she realized what had happened. Shaking her head clear, she added, sheepishly “Sorry.”

“I said, we’re ready to close.” Stephen repeated, still eying his daughter worriedly. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Jolene replied, shaking off the question.

“All right.” Stephen didn’t fully believe his daughter’s answer, but there would be time to question her, later. Right now, they needed to close their patient. “Three-oh silk.” He ordered.

“Three-oh silk.” Jolene confirmed, passing her father the requested thread. Scanning the room, once again, she finally figured out the reason for all the hushed whispers. There were two people conspicuously absent from their rather captive audience. _Shit._ She thought to herself. “Where are George and Lupin?” She asked.

Briefly looking up from the stitches he’d been placing to close the incision from his operation, Stephen took in the worried glances all around them. Shaking his head, he returned his focus to the task at hand. However, his attention was soon drawn back to the crowd as the aforementioned wizards stumbled through the door, rather loudly.

_I gotta get through this. I’m not gonna be oppressed by this. All this weight is hard to take. But I won’t break._

“We need some help, over here!” Remus Lupin called out, stumbling into the Burrow while struggling to support George’s weight as the younger wizard leaned into him, heavily. “George has been hurt.” He added. “Badly.”

_I’ve been under pressure. Feeling tight. But, I’m done with stressors. I’ve gotta live my life. I’ve gotta live my life, yeah._

“Put him over there.” Stephen barked, jerking his head toward the chair off to the side of the living room. “I’m just about done, over here.” He added, turning his focus to his daughter. “Go check him out. Let me know what we’re dealing with.”

_I won’t let it shake me. No, no, no._

“You got it.” Jolene replied, her voice laden with an unmissable urgency, as she stepped away from Moody, before discarding her bloodied gloves into an empty basin. Summoning a fresh pair of gloves, she hurried over to where the Weasley twin was sat in a recliner that had been reclined all the way back to allow the wounded wizard to rest.

“I would have gotten hurt a lot sooner if I’d known it meant up close and personal attention from you, love.” George Weasley spoke, flirting with the young witch, playfully. However, his quiet and tired voice gave away the weakness that he felt throughout his entire body. Stephen, however, glared at the young wizard in warning as he heard the boy flirting with his daughter.

“Yeah.” Jolene chuckled, lightly. “You’re gonna be fine.” She muttered, under her breath as she knelt by George’s side. However, her amusement was short-lived as she took in the sight of the amount of blood that George was losing – and fast. _Fuck._ She thought to herself, struggling to keep her concerns to herself so as to avoid worrying her young patient. “Uh, dad … We got a problem, here!” She called out to her father as she gently tilted and positioned George’s head so that she could examine the injury.

_I won’t let it take control_

“How bad?” Stephen called out in response as he continued to work on finishing his operation.

_I’ve been under pressure. Feeling tight. But I’m done with stressors. I’ve gotta live my life. I’ve gotta live my life, yeah._

“Bad!” Jolene called out – cursing herself as she realized herself by the sound of all the worried gasps and whispers around her. _Way to go, Strange._ She scolded herself. _Well … We’re already down the rabbit hole, anyway._ She figured, as she finished her thought. “Left ear's been completely severed.” She called out.

_I’ve been feeling pressure. Crushin’ on my bones. Guess it’s now or never. I got to let them go._

_Well, shit._ Stephen thought to himself. He knew that the young wizard needed surgery almost as urgently as the one before him. _That is a problem._ He mentally hummed, as he quickened his pace with his closing stitches. “Be right there.” He added, trying to re-instill a sense of calm among the panicked audience.

_I’ve been feeling pressure. Weighing on my mind._

After he’d finished with Moody, Stephen changed his gloves as he rushed over to where Jolene was attempting to soothe and comfort George while Fred knelt to his other side. “How ya feelin’, Georgie?” Fred asked, softly, not even caring to hide the concern that he felt for his twin brother.

“Saint-like.” George hummed, weakly, earning confused stares from Jolene, Fred and Stephen.

“How’s that?” Fred asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“I’m holy.” George elaborated, pointing to his missing ear with a shaking finger. “Get it?” He added, his voice fading as his body weakened from the blood loss.

“Seriously?” Stephen hummed in disbelief. “Kid’s on the verge of bleeding out and he’s cracking jokes?” He added. “He **must** be delirious!”

“No, he’s just George.” Jolene smiled, fondly, stroking the wizard’s hair from his face as she moved to allow her father room to examine the wound for himself.

Shaking his head in slight amusement, he couldn’t deny the way the young man before him reminded him of Tony. “I don’t suppose you were able to recover the severed ear.” He evaluated, not taking his eyes off of his examination.

“Sorry, no.” Remus added, hanging his head in shame as he’d failed to protect his charge.

Rising from where she knelt by George, Jolene stepped over to where the werewolf stood. “Hey.” She spoke, gently, commanding Lupin’s gaze. “It was sheer chaos out there.” She assured him. “My dad and I barely made it outta there.” She added. “I had to use essence of Dittany when we landed on a laceration my dad incurred during the attack.” She added, gently, hoping to offer the elder wizard any measure of comfort she possibly could, in that moment.

“Jo, I’m gonna need your help, again.” Stephen called out to his daughter. “Since we don’t have the ear, I can’t reattach it, so, we’ll just have to stitch the wound closed, the best we can, and dress it.” He assessed, as Jolene set to work, bringing over the necessary items.

_I guess it’s now or never. I’ve got to live my life._

Compared to Moody, it was a simple procedure. One which Stephen completed in no time by comparison. Jolene applied a topical anesthetic potion. Once her father had finally closed the wound, Jolene set to work dressing the wound by covering it with gauze which she also wrapped around his forehead and the back of his head. Looking up from her young patient, Jolene saw Mrs. Weasley's worried gaze as she quietly rushed over to his side. "He really will be fine." Jolene assured the Weasley matriarch, warmly, with a supportive hand on the shoulder of the older witch. "He's tough ... Like his mom." She and Molly shared a warm smile before Molly turned her attention to her son as Jolene turned hers to her father.

"You still got it." Jolene smirked as she and her father discarded their surgical garb and Jolene cast a sterilization spell over the used surgical instruments before putting everything away and storing it back in her bag.

"Yeah." Stephen smiled. "Yeah, all thanks to you." He added, his grateful smile faltering ever so slightly as he took in his daughter's guilty countenance. "Hey ... What's goin' on in that beautiful mind a yours?" He questioned, gently, lightly gripping his daughter's chin between his thumb and middle finger as he gently urged his daughter to meet his gaze.

"Nothing." Jolene lied, trying to brush it off. "Just glad that Mad Eye and George are gonna be okay."

Stephen knew better than to believe his daughter when she used that tone. "No..." Stephen drawled, skeptically, with a calculating gaze that told Jolene that he was analyzing her and trying to figure out what she wasn't saying. "That's ... not it."

Releasing a heavy sigh, she figured she'd just get it overwith. "It's just..." She began, desperately searching for the right words. "You have _no idea_ long I've been _dying_ to tell you about that potion." She began, shamefully, looking away. Jolene knew she wouldn't be able to look her father in the eyes as she answered his question. "And ... after seeing how well it worked ... And knowing-" The young witch ran her hands through her hair - gripping and tugging in frustration - as she fought back ... either a gasp or a sob. Honestly, she really didn't know which it would have been. " _Knowing_... _how **long**_ you waited and prayed and hoped to one day have your steady hands back..." The guilt was overwhelming Jolene as she started to pace anxiously in front the Sorcerer. "And, now that I know I had the answer ... I could have helped you-"

Finally Stephen had put the pieces of his daughter's guilt puzzle together. Taking mercy on his young daughter, he moved to step into her path before lightly gripping her biceps to command her focus onto him. "Hey." He spoke gently. "It's okay." Stephen hated the glassy look in her rich brown eyes. _Tony's eyes._ He briefly allowed himself a moment to allow the memory of Tony to wash over him. "I understand." He offered.

"I just wanted to be _sure_." It was a small, vulnerable, whisper. Nothing like the strong, confident young woman he'd known his daughter to grow into.

"I know." Stephen assured her, gently. As a physician he could understand her reluctance to present him with a treatment that she had no way to guarantee him that it would work. And, he knew that his daughter knew all about all of his tried and failed experimental procedures in the days, weeks and months that had followed his accident. He understood her fear of disappointing him all over again if her potion hadn't worked. "I know." He repeated, quietly, like a mantra, before pulling his daughter into his chest. The rest of the surrounding group had all sensed the duo's need for privacy and had all discreetly ducked out to allow them their moment. As she clung to her father, Jolene knew that he would never hold her reluctance against her. Just as they both knew that words were not needed in that moment. What was needed was the unconditional love and support that they shared. And, in that moment, Jolene had to admit ... Having her dad by her side through this journey ... Might just not be as bad of a thing as she had previously thought.


	5. Powerful Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we'd take a little break from all the drama. Here's a nice little fluffy chapter for you. I find it helps if you listen to "Powerful Magic" by Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas while reading this chapter!

**Jolene Strange and the War of the Worlds**

**Disclaimer:  
** See Chapter 1.

 **Rating:  
** M (Just to be safe)

 **Genre:  
** Family|Drama|Action/Adventure|Angst|Romance|Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairings:  
** IronStrange|Harlene|Romione

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Ginnifer Goodwin and Josh Dallas – “Powerful Magic”

* * *

Powerful Magic

* * *

_Goodness will triumph | And evil's undone | When you dare to heed love's call | Cause love is the most powerful magic of all_

* * *

After the dust of the night before had cleared, everyone settled into the rooms that Mister and Missus Weasley had so thoughtfully prepared for them. Since nobody had planned for Stephen to be joining them, Jolene happily offered to share her room with her father after transfiguring her bed into bunk beds – of course staking her claim to the top bunk. The next day, they all arose early as the sin filtered through the various windows of the Burrow. Jolene smiled as she gracefully hopped down from her bunk. Today was going to be a good day. She had decided that. Today was to be the day that Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour would finally tie the knot.

“You’re in an awfully good mood.” Stephen smirked as he watched his daughter gathering her clothes for the day.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Jolene shrugged. “It’s gonna be a beautiful day – a perfect day for a wedding!” She smiled, humming happily to herself. While she hadn’t forgotten the real reason they were all there, she had also promised herself to allow herself this one day to just enjoy herself. She figured they all owed themselves that much.

“A what?!” Stephen asked, clearly shocked, as he did an uncharacteristic double-take. “You, uh … wanna run that by me again, sweetheart?”

Chuckling softly, Jolene realized that she had forgotten to tell her dad about the wedding. “Sorry, dad.” She apologized, sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’m not the bride.” She added, cheekily. “Bill and Fleur are getting married today … Well … this evening, technically.” The young witch amended, thoughtfully.

“Oh!” Stephen replied, the relief evident in his voice. Intellectually, he knew it would be absurd for him to assume that Jolene would run off and elope. But, then again, he’d once thought it absurd to think that she would run off behind his back and wade into a war without telling him so … There was that.

“And, don’t worry.” Jolene assured her dad, as she smoothed out her dress for the wedding before hanging it on a hook in the closet. “I can conjure you up something to wear.” She added, knowing her father hadn’t exactly prepared before running off after her.

“Thanks.” Stephen replied, still trying to wrap his mind around the entire situation he’d found himself in. Part of him had hoped that it was all just a dream. Well … all except the part about curing his nerve damage.

“Oh, good, you’re up!” Hermione hummed, thoughtfully, poking her head into the room. “Mrs. Weasley’s got breakfast ready.”

“Thanks, Hermione!” Jolene smiled, warmly. “We’ll be right down.” She added as Hermione nodded before bounding off to round up the rest of the group.

* * *

“Hey, Jolene?” Ginny Weasley poked her head in through the door to the room shared by Jolene and her father. “Can you zip me up, please?” She asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Jolene replied, waving the youngest of the Weasley family into the room. “C’mon in.” 

Ginny smile as she ducked into the room turning her back to the older witch, bearing the aforementioned zipper for Jolene’s assistance. Jolene smiled warmly as she pulled the zipper up to the back of the collar on the younger witch’s dress. “Cute dress.” She grinned as Ginny turned around to face her.

“Thanks.” Ginny replied, taking in the dress worn by Jolene. It was ankle-length and pink, covered in roses. The ruffled cap sleeves added a soft, romantic feminine flair. The deep V-neckline highlighted her chest and drew attention to the rose gold hand wired floral necklace featuring brilliant flowers and leaves dotted with microcrystals surrounded by beads and marquise-cut crystals. The witch’s flowing chocolate-colored curls were pinned up in a half-updo which revealed a pair of earrings that matched the necklace. Her hair was pinned up with a simple rose gold barrette adorned with cubic zirconia stones arranged in the shape of a heart. A modest, slim, rose gold head band adorned with small crystal clusters adorned her head just forward of the crown. Her wrists were decorated with leafy vine bracelet; glittering leaves sprouting from a thin chain on an adjustable bracelet. The outfit was completed by strappy rose gold glitter crisscross high-heeled sandals with ankle straps wrapped around the young witch’s ankles. The sun filtering in through the window seemed to dance on the glitter on the shoes. The entire ensemble was perfectly accessorized with the metallic rose gold polish that coated her flawlessly manicured finger and toenails. “Although, I think I should be the one saying that to you.” Ginny grinned, taking in the young witch’s striking appearance. “I mean, you look stunning! I feel ridiculously under-dressed compared to you.” She admired.

“Thanks, but you look great, too!” Jolene smiled, warmly as she appreciated her young friend’s simple champagne colored dress with a black mesh overlay decorated with beading and lace overlays. The simple floral barrette in her flaming red hair was the perfect accessory for the simple straight down-do the young witch sported. “Your makeup is perfect, and the outfit is perfectly you.” Taking in the simple silver chain which held a small pave cubic zirconia crystal pendant and the matching earrings, the simple silver bracelet and her black mesh ballet flats decorated with scattered black crystals. “Doesn’t she, dad?” Jolene asked, winking to her father as he passed by the doorway on his way down the hall.

Taking his daughter’s cue, Stephen poked his head in through the door before stepping into the room and offering the younger witch a gentle smile. “My daughter has her father’s keen eye for fashion, Ms. Weasley.” He began, cryptically. “And, I must agree with her evaluation.” Stephen grinned, as he gently placed his hands on the younger witch’s shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. “You look beautiful, Ginny.” He spoke warmly, tucking a lock of hair behind Ginny’s ear, enjoying the young witch’s shy smile as he did so.

“Thank you.” Ginny muttered, shyly, clearly unaccustomed to such high praise from somebody other than her family. “Doctor Strange.” She added, quietly.

“Come on, you guys.” Jolene interjected, gesturing toward the door. “Let’s go help the others get everything set up for this evening.” The trio was on their way out the door, when they nearly collided with a frantic Ronald Weasley.

“Ginny!” Ron declared, breathlessly. “Jolene!” He added. “You guys have got to talk to ‘Mione!” He added, urgently. “She’s gone completely mental!” Jolene couldn’t stifle the smirk that broke out across her face as she took in the sight of Ginny’s eyeroll and her dad’s utterly dumbfounded expression at the young wizard’s freak-out.

“Ron.” Jolene replied, gesturing for Ron to calm down. “What have we talked about?” She couldn’t resist the triumphant smile as her friend obediently took a calming breath. “Okay. Now…” She began, keeping her voice calm and focused. “Use your words.” She chided, gently.

“She’s freaking out!” Ron exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. “She’s pacing her room, throwing her clothes everywhere, muttering about makeup or something – I don’t bloody know!” Jolene half-chuckled as Ginny and her dad’s eyes on her.

“I got it.” Jolene replied, confidently. “I’ll handle Hermione.” She clarified. “Ron, take my dad and Ginny downstairs and help everyone set up.”

“Right!” Ron sighed with relief. “Thanks, Jolene.” He added, flashing Jolene a grateful smile. “Doctor Strange, Ginny, come with me.” He added, righting his posture and squared his shoulders as he gestured for Stephen and Ginny to follow him. Jolene couldn’t hold in her quiet chuckle as Ginny scoffed at her brother and Stephen shared his daughter’s chuckle at the sight.

* * *

“Ron tells me you’re having some troubles in here.” Jolene offered, by way of greeting as she entered Hermione’s room. _Boy, Ron wasn’t lying …_ She thought to herself as she noted what had to have been her friend’s entire wardrobe strewn chaotically around the room.

“It’s wrong!” Hermione cried frantically, rummaging through her bag. “It’s all wrong!” She carried on, almost as if she hadn’t even noticed Jolene’s entrance or the fact that she now stood directly next to her.

“Hey.” Jolene’s voice was soft and warm as she commanded her friend’s attention. However, she still managed to make Hermione nearly jump out of her skin when she gently took hold of Hermione’s shoulders – turning her to face her. “Hermione? Breathe!” She ordered, curtly. Once she was satisfied that Hermione’s panic attack was under control she added “Now … What is ‘all wrong’?” She asked, deliberately keeping her voice level and calm.

“You name it!” Hermione insisted. “My clothes, my makeup, my shoes, my jewelry …” _Ah._ Jolene thought to herself, as she began to piece together the puzzle before her. _She’s worried about looking perfect at the wedding … Gee … I wonder why she could possibly be worried about that._ Jolene wondered, cheekily, already knowing the answer.

“Relax.” Jolene ordered, gently. “I got you!” Jolene told her friend. “Come with me.” She added, taking Hermione by the hand and leading her to her room.

Walking into the room that Jolene shared with her father, Hermione watched, awestruck, as Jolene waived her hand and the most beautiful dress that she’d ever seen levitated before her. The dress was floor-length and mauve in color. It had the same flutter sleeves as the dress that Jolene, herself, wore. The ruffles from the sleeves extended down the front and back V-necklines. It was a flowing lace gown with floral applique overlays and a beaded sash around the waist. As Hermione’s eyes roved over the dress, she noted a pair of rose gold colored peep toe ankle strap wedge heels. The metallic leather of the shoes shimmered in the sunlight. Levitating next to the dress, she noted a rose gold cubic zirconia linear leaf necklace, a pair of rose gold pear-cut gemstone earrings with a crown of marquise crystals, and a rose gold cubic zirconia three-heart pullback bracelet. Altogether, Hermione had to admit that the ensemble was … well … perfect. Squealing, Hermione hugged her friend, gratefully!

“Oh …” Hermione breathed, in awestruck appreciation. “Jolene …” Stepping forward, Hermione gently caressed the dress. “This is …” Turning her attention to the jewelry, she added “It’s perfect!”

“You’re welcome.” Jolene smiled, warmly, watching her friend snatch up the outfit that she had summoned for her and hurrying into the closet to change. Jolene shook her head as she set to work, warming her curling iron as she laid out her make up across the vanity that she had conjured for herself.

“Oh my God!” Hermione squealed as she emerged from the closet, twirling in the new dress she had donned. “Jolene, this is too perfect!” She squealed, hugging her friend, gratefully. Then, another thought occurred to her as her hands flew into her hair. “But, my hair! What will I do with my hair?!” Jolene smirked as she watched another idea dawn on her friend’s face. “And, my makeup!”

“Is there any particular reason for this uncharacteristic panic attack?” Jolene interjected to defuse her friend’s panic even though she already knew the answer.

“Oh, don’t be daft!” Hermione groaned. “I know you know more than you’re letting on!” She grumbled.

“Too right you are.” Jolene smiled as she ushered Hermione into the chair in front of the vanity. “I suppose what I should have asked is … To _whom_ do I owe this freak-out?” Hermione just remained silent as Jolene set to work parting and sectioning her hair before spraying it with heat protectant.

Hermione remained silent and, for a moment, Jolene wondered if she was going to answer the question. “It’s Ron.” She mumbled before releasing a heavy sigh. “I missed my chance to make an impression on him at the Yule Ball, fourth year.”

“Oh, I think you made more of an impression than you think.” Jolene mused, wrapping Hermione’s hair around her curling iron in sections, letting the curls fall around the shoulders. “I mean … Honestly … Why do you **think** Ron got so pissed, seeing you with Krum?” She grinned, watching her friend piecing together the words she _didn’t_ say.

“You think …” Hermione muttered as Jolene watched the metaphorical gears turning in her friend’s head. “Do you really think that Ron fancies me?”

“Duh!” Jolene muttered, ineloquently. “I mean, we all see it!” Jolene smirked. “Honestly, I’m pretty sure you and Ron are the only ones that **_don’t_** see it!” She added, letting the last curl fall into place. “Don’t move.” She ordered, reaching into the drawer to Hermione’s right, pulling out a pave crystal wave headband, smirking at the shocked gasp that escaped Hermione’s lips, before gently tucking the headband into Hermione’s hair. “There!” Jolene smiled, proudly, arranging the lower layers of her friend’s half updo to lay over her shoulders as Hermione inspected it in the mirror.

“It’s beautiful!” Hermione breathed. “Thank you!”

“Not done!” Jolene insisted, holding up a hand to halt Hermione’s attempt to rise from her seat before indicating the makeup spread out before her.

“You’re the best.” Hermione smiled as Jolene picked up the primer – holding still while her friend applied the product to her face.

“Trust me …” Jolene smiled. “By the time, I’m finished with you …” She added, moving on to apply the foundation. “Ron won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.”

“I guess now we know why Harry’s always got his eyes all over you.” Hermione smiled, as Jolene was setting to work blending the shadows on her eyes.

“What?!” Jolene blurted out, shocked, as she momentarily halted the application of the gold and rose-colored eye shadow before regaining her composure and resumed her work. “I mean … What are you talking about?” She added in what she hoped was a dismissive tone.

“Oh, please.” Hermione groaned. “Everybody can see it.” She added, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Harry fancies you, we all see it.” She explained. “I’ve seen the way to the two of you look at each other when you think the other isn’t looking.”

“Please.” Jolene replied, dismissively. “Harry has way too much on his mind to even consider things like that. Especially with me.” She added. “I’m sure he just looks at me like a sister if anything.” She added, applying a soft layer of blush to Hermione’s cheeks.

“Oh, come on.” Hermione groaned. “Harry may be stressed out but he’s not _dead_.” She added. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” She paused as Jolene applied her lipstick as she took in the sight of Jolene in her outfit for the wedding. “And, I can only _imagine_ the way he’ll be looking at you, tonight.” She smiled, turning to look at Jolene’s finished product in the mirror, squealing with delight. “Oh, Jolene, this is perfect! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Jolene smiled, warmly, as Hermione rose from her seat.

“You should really make your move before it’s too late.” Hermione replied, resting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. Jolene knew what Hermione was talking about, but she just couldn’t imagine Harry looking at her that way. Before she could say anything more, Hermione had turned to take her leave, leaving a very befuddled witch in her wake. Shaking off the confusion, she turned to clean up the supplies – returning everything to her bag – before taking her own leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really loving writing this story and I sincerely hope you all enjoy reading it just as much! If you do, please let me know in the comments. I love hearing what people have to say about my writing.


End file.
